


Regarding the Scene at the Ritz

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuanfen (n.) - a relationship by fate or destiny





	Regarding the Scene at the Ritz

Aziraphale smiled as he sat across from Crowley, the lights from the chandeliers above them intertwining with the afternoon sun dancing from the windows. The world was Golden at this moment, and in this moment the world was theirs. The two were diving in on decadent meals (well, the "six seasonal courses" paired with the finest wines available, so decadent might be an understatement) and the two had just oversaw the Not-Apocalypse and _didn't _have to witness the destruction of everything they loved and all they had known for the past 6000 years, nor did they have to be discorporated and face the death sentences that their superiors had failed to execute (no pun intended). 

But that was definitely a lot to stomach, and Aziraphale would rather focus on stomaching the food sat in front of him. He looked up at Crowley who had barely touched his own food (he preferred the wine, anyways).

"Isn't this delightful?" Aziraphale spoke between bites, "This food is absolutely scrumptious - no, extravagant - miraculous - gah! There isn't a word in the English language to describe it!" He smiled as he closed his eyes whilst taking another bite, leaning back in his chair and grunting softly in content. 

"Would you like my plate?" Crowley asked, amused with the Angel's pure joy (it is important to note that he wasn't making fun of Aziraphale - he loved seeing the Angel happy, besides, Crowley simply preferred drinking to eating (after all, neither one was necessary for either one of them)). 

Aziraphale eagerly nodded as he pushed a few of his wine glasses towards Crowley while the other handed him his plate. The two sighed in content at exactly the same time, which made their smiles grow even more. 

"I am really glad that we are here," Aziraphale stopped eating for a moment, sitting back in his chair as he looked at his companion, "together and alive and well and perfectly safe and content." He beamed. "And I am very glad that I am with you, Crowley." He raised his glass again. 

"Ditto, Angel." Crowley shook his head as he smiled softly, "Another toast? Why am I not surprised?" He lifted his glass to meet Aziraphale's.

The two remained in a comfortable silence as they resumed eating and drinking, both of them taking in their surroundings and listening to the delightful music playing in the background. It truly was a perfect day. 

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley as he was admiring the chandelier above their table, noting how the light perfectly illuminated his face. Aziraphale could see Crowley's sunset eyes from this angle, and _my goodness _the light reflected off of them quite perfectly. Crowley always made light look beautiful. Its rays bent around him in ways Aziraphale did not quite understand, but he definitely didn't mind. He felt like he could look at Crowley for the rest of eternity. If Aziraphale knew what it meant to be in love, then he would most certainly be in love with Crowley. That's what he told himself constantly, but of course what does he know about love?

Sure observing and interacting with humans for 6000 years had taught him a lot about love, and he knew for certain that he loved Crowley, but he didn't quite know if he was _in love_ with Crowley. He didn't know the first thing about what it meant to fall in love, but he knew that he did in fact fall in love with Crowley. Starting on the night of the Blitz and continuing pretty much every interaction they had for the next century or so up until present day. So maybe he was in love, but who was there to be sure?

Could anyone _ever_ be sure about these things?

"Angel, dear, are you alright?" Crowley's concerned voice interrupted Aziraphale's thoughts. 

"Oh, yes. Of course I am! Just thinking, is all." Aziraphale gave Crowley a reassuring smile before eating again, but his appetite was squelched by his aforementioned qualms. He knew that Crowley wanted to ask more, but Crowley knew Aziraphale well enough to stop there.

"You know," Aziraphale began, "I really thought that you were going to abandon me for Alpha Centauri back there." 

Crowley was taken aback by Aziraphale's shift, and couldn't help but notice that the Angel's voice was soaked with worry. "Oh Angel, I didn't even give it a second thought. At first I was scared and wanted to run off to escape, you know, what I believed to be inevitable doom and all of that. But then i realized that I only wanted to be with you. I mean, er, you know..." His voice trailed off before he spoke again, "And then I thought I had lossst _you_ in that fire. Believe me, Aziraphale, when I sssay that I wasss cccertain that you had gone. It wasss terrifying." He was hissing, which meant that he was nervous. 

Aziraphale's heart ached as he reached his hand across the table to grab Crowley's. "I'm not going anywhere, dear."

Crowley looked up at this and smiled gently at his angel. "Neither am I."

The two sat like this for a while, Aziraphale's hand over Crowley's (to calm him down, of course), the two softly smiling at one another as they were finally reassured that the other was safe, and the world around them simply white noise. That is until the waiter had dropped by with their check, clearing his throat before setting it on the table between them. 

Aziraphale cursed internally as he pulled his hand off of Crowley's. 

After debating on who should pay the bill for a solid seven minutes (they both wanted to pay for it themselves but Crowley ultimately won), the two stood up in unison and walked towards the door. 

"Where to now?" Aziraphale asked, hoping that they weren't parting ways just yet. 

"Come back to my place?" Crowley suggested, even though Aziraphale rarely said yes. 

"That sounds splendid," Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, not completely oblivious to the smile that was growing on his companion's face, "Do you - do you think I could stay the night? If we could drop by the bookstore so I could pick up a few things that would be very helpful."

"Oh did you forget?" Crowley asked, "You have quite a bit at my place already. A toothbrush, change of clothes, blanket, copies of a few rare bibles that I dare not to touch, and some bags of what looks like dried tea leaves?" 

"Oh you kept all of those? For me?" Aziraphale smiled brightly as he opened the passenger door to Crowley's car. "That's so _kind_ of you, dear." Unfortunately due to the lighting and the fact that Crowley hadn't entered the car yet, he couldn't see the deep shade of red that was spreading across the demon's face at the moment. He knew that gushing over Crowley made him quite shy, but he knew that he loved it deep down.

Much to his surprise, Crowley didn't protest this time. 

"Well of course I kept them," Crowley spoke as he entered the car, "They're yours, Angel. And they kept me company anyways."

It was Aziraphale's turn to blush. 

The two listened to Crowley's "bebop" music, although Aziraphale found this particular song to be quite sweet. 

"Crowley, what's the name of this song? I quite like it." Aziraphale turned towards Crowley and smiled softly.

"I'll Be Your Mirror, by Velvet Underground," Crowley responded, "and hey, I thought you called this "bebop rubbish" before, yeah?" He said all of this lightheartedly, he was only teasing. "Yes it is a good song, I suppose." Crowley added, "A bit too sappy for my taste, though" 

"It makes me think of you." Aziraphale spoke softly, not realizing that he had said those words aloud. When he registered that his thoughts were not silent, his eyes widened immensely before he turned back to face the road.

The two listened to the song for a bit, both too nervous to say anything else (plus Crowley suddenly found himself absolutely in love with this song).

_I'll be your mirror_  
_Reflect what you are, in case you don't know_  
_I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset_  
_The light on your door to show that you're home_

_When you think the night has seen your mind_  
_That inside you're twisted and unkind_  
_Let me stand to show that you are blind_  
_Please put down your hands_  
_'Cause I see you_

_I find it hard to believe you don't know_  
_The beauty you are_  
_But if you don't let me be your eyes_  
_A hand to your darkness, so you won't be afraid_

"It makes me think of you too, Angel."

_When you think the night has seen your mind_  
_That inside you're twisted and unkind_  
_Let me stand to show that you are blind_  
_Please put down your hands_  
_'Cause I see you_

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley again, noticing that the both of them were smiling. Suddenly everything felt okay. It was as if they were back on the church ruins during the Blitz, or like the two of them were in Ancient Rome again, or at The Globe, or anywhere in the world, really. It didn't matter where they were at the moment. Aziraphale felt safe. Warm. Bright. He felt _home_.

_I'll be your mirror_  
_I'll be your mirror_  
_I'll be your mirror_  
_I'll be your mirror_  
_I'll be your mirror_

The traffic light turned red at the end of the song and the two looked at each other at exactly the same time. Neither one of them wanted to look away. 

"Angel," Crowley began, "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you" He paused. "I-I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but you and I were on different sides and I was so nervous that I would scare you off or lose you and I couldn't even fathom about losing my best friend -"

"Crowley," Aziraphale interrupted.

"Not yet, Aziraphale. I'm almost done. If I don't say it now I'm afraid I might wait another 6000 years" He cleared his throat. "Listen, I really can not imagine life without you. You are why I love this planet so much. Why I love existing so much. You make me forget who I am, but at the same time I've never been more comfortable and certain with myself that I am when I'm with you. I fell, Angel. I fell for you 6000 years ago and I've fallen for you every day since. I think that it's been unfair of me, keeping this from you and all, but I really can not lose you. I need you, Aziraphale. You keep me solid. You keep me warm. You keep me grounded. I orbit around you the same way Alpha Centauri A and B do. And I understand if you don't feel the same way, I really do. But please, _please _promise me that you will be honest with me. No matter what you have to say. I just want you to be happy, angel_" _

Crowley was shaking. Aziraphale had never seen more emotion in his eyes than he did at this very moment, and it was taking all Aziraphale had not to lean over and kiss him right now, but now wouldn't be a good time.

"Crowley you -"

"I go too fast for you. I know, Angel, and I will slow down. I want to slow down. Whatever speed you like, I'll meet you there. I promise." Crowley's voice was shaking now too, and it nearly broke Aziraphale. He had so much to say to him, but he didn't know how to spill it out, and it certainly wouldn't be nearly as eloquent as Crowley's words were.

"I was trying to tell you that the light turned green."

Aziraphale looked down, screaming at himself (internally, of course) to say something, _anything_. But for the first time in six thousand years, he couldn't bring any words to his mouth.

"Oh _fuck!" _Crowley slammed on the gas, earning even more honks from the aggravated drivers surrounding them. He only had one hand on the wheel, and Aziraphale stared at Crowley's free hand. 

"Jesus, I'm so sorry for all of this. You probably weren't expecting it and it was unfair and inappropriate for me to spring all of this on you and I -" Crowley stopped talking. Aziraphale was holding his hand. 

And my God, the smile that spread across Crowley's face at that moment was enough to save the world. Aziraphale was certain of it. He smiled at Crowley and gave his hand a tight squeeze before bringing it up to his lips, where he kissed the knuckles of his best friend. 

"I love you too, Crowley."


End file.
